


A Fangirl Story | SaMo

by taedeukie



Category: CHAEYOUNG - Fandom, DAHYUN - Fandom, JEONGYEON - Fandom, JIHYO - Fandom, MINA - Fandom, MOMO - Fandom, NAYEON - Fandom, SANA - Fandom, Samo - Fandom, TWICE - Fandom, TZUYU - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taedeukie/pseuds/taedeukie
Summary: Sana had always been a fan of MiMo. Sana and her group of friends (excluding Mina and Momo), always watched the duo everytime they release a song. Momo had always been self-concious, she practiced all the time with dancing and singing. What will happen when Momo takes a liking to Sana when they meet at a concert.





	1. Chapter 1

Sana POV

Today was the day, MiMo was finally releasing a new song. Sana stayed up all night waiting for the notification. When the notification finally showed up. Sana almost screamed. She put in her earbuds into her phone. Alas, when she played the song.....it was a bop. She immeidately called her friends when the song was over. She told them about how the storyline seemed familiar. So familar she couldn't put her hand on it.

In the morning, she woke up after falling asleep while being on the phone with her friends. She got out of bed and got dressed. As she took a shower last night. She walked downstairs and made some breakfast for herself, since she lived alone. When she finished her breakfast, she went outside and saw papparazi across the street following someone. She ran across the street yelling "Leave them alone!". The papparazi left, and Sana asked if that person was okay. The person hugged her and said "Thank you". Sana recognized the voice "Momo? From MiMo?" she asked. The girl nodded her head. "I guess you might want pictures?" Momo said. "No, I want you to get home safe. I'll walk you" Sana smiled. That made Momo smile happily.

Momo POV

What was this feeling? Happiness? For once in Momo's life, she was happy. Momo walked along side Sana, blushing. Momo didn't know why she was blushing. She just, was. Momo started skipping happily. Sana laughed as she heard a flash. Momo grabbed Sana's hand and hid. There was papparazi. "Don't hide, act like I'm your bodyguard" Sana said.  
Momo went along with it and got out of hiding. There were pictures being taken every second. Sana didn't mind. But Momo did. Momo didn't want her in any scandal. She didn't know her name, so she said "Name?". Sana replied "Minatozaki Sana" and smiled. 

End of Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana walks Momo home, and actually meets Mina.

Sana POV

Sana was almost at Momo's house. As Momo did say they were almost there. Once they made it there, someone had been waiting outside. 'Maybe it's her mom?' Sana thought, the person came running and hugged Momo. It was Mina? "Who's this?" Mina asked, "Her name is Sana, she actually saved me from the papparazi". Sana twiddled her fingers, and was very nervous. Mina giggled at Sana, "No need to be nervous, come on in" Mina smiled. Sana wanted to decline, but she didn't. They all walked into the house, it was very lovely. It was big for two people, until four dogs came out. They ran up to Sana and started to sniff her. "They're curious aren't they?" she asked, "New people, different smell" Momo explained. Sana nodded and pet the dogs. One of them started biting on her clothes "Sakura no!" Momo yelled. The small dog got off of Sana. Sana said "Eh, I actaully don't mind. My dogs do this all the time" and giggled. Mina said "We want our dogs to well...be not do that stuff" and also giggled. Momo didn't. Momo didn't giggle. She seemed, mad? Sana finally spoke up and said "You okay Momo?", Momo stayed quiet. Sana got a little scared and then asked "Is she okay Mina?", Mina replied "Yeah, she just isn't that talkative when she is actually not talking to fans". Sana stayed quiet. Only Sana knew that she was a fan.   
Sana sighed, "I-I have to go.." and left the house.


End file.
